


我的兄弟不可能想搞我

by Testurmind



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind
Summary: ABO。Eddy(A)xBrett(O)。大概是一个温柔感性又会撩的哭唧唧的Eddy和晚分化导致没有O的自觉十分阿萨力的Brett的故事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看到了AO3的建站理念，所以决定把整篇文都搬过来，也做一点贡献！

又是一期lingling40hrs的录制，这次的主题是回答之前发的Ask us anything的问题。

“OK下一个问题……”Brett凑近屏幕——当他发现Eddy在分化为Alpha后身高明显高过他的时候，偶尔会有意离摄像头近一点，好显得自己不那么小只——念道，“如果你们相识的时候，一位是Alpha一位是Omega，你们仍然会成为现在的关系，像是灵魂伴侣吗？”

Eddy看了Brett一眼：“现在的关系……是什么关系？”

Brett看摄像头，说：“朋友？正常AB关系？灵魂伴侣？”他耸了耸肩：“emmmm我记得我说过不想给我们的关系打上一个标签。”

Eddy应和道：“是的。我们认识对方太久了。”Eddy看着Brett的后颈，试探道，“……不过如果我们相识的时候是Alpha和Omega，也许故事会发展得不一样。也许你会认为我是个想和你套近乎的小屁孩Alpha。”

Brett嘟囔着“为什么我是分化成Omega的那个”。不过他对这些无意义的假设并不感兴趣，只是说：“可惜我对Omega Edwina毫无感觉。”

Eddy忍不住大笑起来：“真该给你的女装也取个名字……Bretty？我倒是很喜欢Omega Bretty。”

Brett用棒读的语气“呵呵”了一声，看向下一个问题：“Next question.”

——————

当时谁也没想到这个问题一语成谶。

——————

在TSV的视频断更一周后，Eddy在各个社交媒体发文，表示Brett正在经历分化，因此无法制作视频，TSV会在Brett身体恢复之后开始更新。

这才终结了粉丝怀疑两人终于因为光说不练，被lingling绑架去每天练40小时的传言。

……以及开始了新一轮对Brett分化为哪个性别的讨论。

一位粉丝理性上希望Brett分化成Alpha，两人继续是好朋友（friendship+彩虹特效）；感性上又希望Brett分化成Omega，两人的bromance成真。于是做了个梗图，在一个节拍器左边写着A，右边写着O，然后以180的速度左右摇晃。

此图得到了当周最热up。

可惜当时TSV处于断更中，并没有得到TSV的react。

只有Brett躺在病床上划手机看到这个贴的时候，哈哈哈笑着表示这届粉丝做音乐梗图真的强。

此时Eddy正在一旁准备各种Beta分化为Omega需要申请的资料，凑过来看了一眼Brett手机上的梗图，无奈地说：“重点难道不是我们的bromance成真了吗……”

Brett盯着手机，不在意地说：“只是他们想象的。”

Eddy闻着Brett已经稍微稳定下来的青草味信息素——前几天这味道浓郁得让他无法进Brett的病房——心里安慰自己，至少我完成了bromance的3/8，虽然我们已经是bro十几年了，还没能发展下一步。

“我闻到一股橙子味”Brett突然说，张望了一下四周。

Eddy瞬间有点慌乱，以为自己想和Brett发展的愿望太强烈，导致他手腕上的信息素抑制手环控制不住信息素的挥散了。

幸而Brett看到了TSV团队成员们送的果篮，上面摆了一圈大大的橙子，以为是这些橙子散发的味道。

“橙子闻起来不错啊。”Brett说，接着刷他的手机。

这放在正常AO之间就是调情了。Eddy崩溃地想。

送果篮的那些家伙们肯定是故意的。

很久以后，他们也不知道这是不是Brett第一次闻到Eddy的味道。

TBC

——————

*小花絮1*

关于信息素。

一个是橙所以就橙子味，一个是羊所以就青草味（总不能羊肉串味）。

是不是充满着土澳的自然风情！

而且橙子给人感觉就是很甜很暖，青草给人感觉就是很干脆很清爽，觉得很适合两位(*^▽^*)

~~开车的时候就可以说“Brett你要喝橙汁吗？”~~

*小花絮2*

关于“身高差明显”……是我网上找到一个台湾妹子去看完他们演奏会的后记里写的（https://www.plurk.com/p/n7631t），节选几点：

2\. Eddy真人氣質比較接近他個人頻道那邊，比較帥（？

3\. 身高差明顯

4\. Brett的手好小

7\. 軟萌撒嬌國語

这简直是！往我的萌点疯狂乱戳好吗！

后记：

开头的CP属性描述了我对E和B的印象。

Eddy给我感觉就是温柔、感性又会撩的那种。温柔感性比如会经常回复粉丝；玩你拉我猜的时候，不管是拉还是猜，都会注视着Brett观察他的反应——反之Brett拉的时候更多是呆呆地看着镜头，Eddy猜不出来就一脸捉急；然后猜的时候如果猜不到，就一脸懵逼地看着Eddy，仿佛在说I don't know! Help me bro! 哈哈哈哈哈。

Eddy的会撩比如主动提议手指交叉握手，比如I would take this guy to the prom，比如在看到MV里妹子被摸脸就去模仿着摸了Brett的脸，比如双人一琴的时候搭住Brett的肩（我一个鲤鱼打挺尖叫无限重播）。

但是Brett对这些就是完全没有被撩的反应。被搭着肩也继续拉琴，被摸脸只是眨了下眼，该说什么还是继续说；被说会被带去毕业舞会也没有特别的反应；握手了也只是自然而然地交握住一下，然后说no this is too much……

Brett这种既不过度反应，又不故意迎合的反应，给我感觉这两人之间互相都是有恃无恐的状态。

对Brett而言，Eddy是绝对不会伤害自己的人，所以他想做什么都可以。而自己想怎么反应也不用顾虑，因为Eddy绝不会因此生气。

反之Eddy认为Brett是绝对不会讨厌他的人，所以想对Brett做什么都可以无所顾忌地做。同时Brett对此的任何反应也毫无恶意。

打比方来说，Brett就像一只信任主人Eddy的猫，愿意让主人摸他的脑袋、脸、爪子。主人可以抱抱他，揉搓他，他都随便主人弄。有时候不小心弄得太厉害了，他不舒服，也不会忍着，而是凶唧唧地叫一声。主人也知道猫不是讨厌他才凶的，下次还是想摸就摸，猫也还是愿意让主人随便撸。 ~~（没有开车的意思……~~


	2. Chapter 2

结束了为期两周的分化期，Brett和Eddy终于返回两人共同的公寓里。

从医院回公寓的路上，Brett想照例进驾驶座时被Eddy以他还未适应Omega的身体为由阻止了。Brett试着抗议，然而Eddy只是轻轻握住他的手臂，他就完全无法挣脱。

Brett愣愣地盯着自己的手臂，像是刚刚发现自己真的已经完全分化成Omega了。

Eddy放开他，叹了口气，说道：“你不会没有好好上初中和高中的ABO课吧？”

Brett摸摸鼻子，小声说：“那时候我已经开始喜欢拉小提琴了。”这意思就是他翘课去练琴了。鉴于ABO课往往安排在周五下午，可能翘课的频率还不低。

“好吧，意料之中。”Eddy推推Brett，把他赶去副驾驶，“要不是当初爸妈希望我当医生，而ABO是考医学院的必修课，我也会翘课去练琴的。”

公寓仍然保持着他们离开前的样子——Brett和Eddy各自的房门大开着，餐厅的桌子边掉落着纸巾和碰翻的水杯。当时Brett试图阻止身上发热发软的症状失败后，敲开了室友的门。

“不知道的人看了还以为我们做——过什么了。”Eddy调笑道。

Brett耸耸肩，道：“根据你车上给我讲解的A/O关系，我可不认为现场会只有这种程度。”

“喔……”Eddy扬眉，手搭住Brett的肩，说道，“所以你想象中现场是怎么……啊啊啊啊！”

Brett被Eddy突然的大喊惊得一颤，回头看到一只蟑螂正从厨房爬出来。

好吧。Brett认命地翻出杀虫剂。澳大利亚两周没人住的屋子有点别的访客也很正常。

而这位Alpha先生此时的战斗力尚不如亚洲妈妈们手里的拖鞋。

Eddy缩在角落等着Brett把那只蟑螂冲下了马桶。

“……也没有这么可怕吧。”Brett洗完手，顺手在衣服上擦了擦。这让他的衣服稍微贴在了腰上。

“只是很恶心。”Eddy强调。眼神很快地在Brett的腰上转了一圈，接着立即掩饰地转开了目光。

Brett笑：“少来，刚刚你吓得我都能闻到你的信息素了。”

Eddy惊慌地看向Brett。

“是你吧，橙子味的。”Brett抬头看Eddy，“所以Alpha和Omega平时都是一直闻到各种味道？……天啊那走在街上就一直闻到很多味道？在餐厅里要是有个臭脚味的Alpha怎么办……”

“不…”Eddy不得不打断他，“一般大家都戴着抑制手环，并不会随便发出味道。”他当然知道解释这个意味着Brett接下来会问的问题，但是他无法接受Brett在外面试着去确认是否真的会闻到其他人的味道。

“那……为什么我会闻到你的味道？”

Eddy挣扎着是否要告诉Brett，只有当Alpha或Omega想要吸引你，而你无所防备时，才能闻到对方的信息素。在蟑螂出现之前，他正打算那么做。

但是他很确定在Brett分化期正式结束，戴上手环之后，他再也没能闻到那股好闻的青草味。

这意味着Brett从未试着吸引他。

“因为……”Eddy选择说谎，“我们离得太近了。偶尔就会这样。”

“喔，好吧。至少橙子味挺好闻的，偶尔闻到也不错。”Brett越过Eddy走向自己的房间。

别再说我好闻了！

Eddy心想。

学校真的不应该取消那些ABO课程的期末考。

——————

* 花絮1 *

某期TSV节目。

“观众问为什么之前你认为自己肯定是Beta？”

已经转化为Omega的Brett Yang先生面无表情地看着镜头，开始解释三连：

“因为我父母都是Beta。”

“因为我以前只对Beta女性感兴趣。”

突然兴奋：“因为我是BBBBrett。”

跟着兴奋：“那我就是EEEEIIIIddy。”

“……”

“Sorry bad joke.”

* 花絮2 *

两人好上后，Brett关于ABO关系的咨询。

“所以之前靠的近就会闻到信息素是骗我的？”

（弱弱地）“是……”

（疑问）“当时你想勾引我，我才每天都闻到橙子味的？”

（脸红）“是……每天都能闻到吗……？”

（翻白眼）“是啊。每、一、天。”（疑惑）“那演奏会怎么办，一直闻到粉丝们的味道？天啊，这也太糟糕了。”

（无奈）“你怎么能假设粉丝都想勾引我们。”

（盯）“……”

（反应过来）“你是吃醋了吗？Brett？意识到你分化之前的那些演奏会，我可能闻到了其他人的味道？”

（面无表情）“没有。只是科学探讨。”

（意味深长地笑）“是因为我想吸引你，你又能接受我的味道，你才会老是闻到的。”

（诚实）“确实从第一次闻到就一直觉得很不错。”

（望天）“别再说我好闻了！——那段时期，我每天都在心里吼这句话。”

（大笑）“哈哈哈哈是不是感觉我在和你调情。”

（揉乱Brett的头发）“是啊。而你毫无调情的自觉。”

（扬起眉笑着看Eddy）“我觉得现在房里的橙子味就很棒。”

（脸红着把Brett压在沙发上）“你也是……我喜欢的青草味。”

拉灯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可恶，花絮写起来比正文有趣多了，时间线可以随便跳，场景也可以随便换，简直文思泉涌。


	3. Chapter 3

Brett拿起弓的时候发现事情并不简单。

弓变重了。他想。

他持起琴，试着拉了音阶。音有点飘，接触点不稳，按弦的力量也稍有不足。

Brett愣了一下，似乎不敢相信住院两周没有练琴，竟连音阶都无法好好拉出来。

他深呼吸了一下，注视着他的琴，更专注地试了一次。

情况比之前好一些，但他知道这远远不够。他对弓的控制力下降了。

Brett开始意识到这是因为他的力量下降了。

该死的。

怪不得那些大龄分化者，不论Alpha还是Omega总是怨声载道。

之前他觉得生活和原来也没什么变化。

原来麻烦在这儿等着呢。

Brett把小提琴放回琴盒，坐在床沿用力搓了搓脸，还未来得及整理思绪，就听到敲门声响起。

“Brett？”Eddy在门外问道，“你在练琴？”

“……算是吧。”Brett有气无力地应道。

Eddy沉默了一下，像是拿不准Brett的意思——这情况可不多见，大多数时间这位兄弟都十分干脆好懂。

“我可以进来吗？”Eddy问。

Brett看了一眼躺在琴盒里的小提琴，知道自己的问题无法永远瞒着Eddy，于是说：“当然……什么时候你进我房间还需要得到许可了。”

这是鉴于你没分化之前喜欢屁股对着门趴在床上玩手机的黑历史。Eddy心想。

Eddy打开门，发现Brett坐在床沿，面前的地上摆着他的琴盒。

这可不像是在练琴。

“你看上去不太好。”Eddy观察着Brett的脸色。

“分化问题。”Brett试着用平静的语气回答，但仍掩不住其中的失落，“我觉得我的肌肉变弱了。”

“啊……是的。”Eddy立即理解了Brett隐含的意思，有些手足无措。Brett是在说，他二十几年来接受的小提琴训练，那些成千上万个小时的练习，可能都要全部作废了。

Eddy简直不敢想象这事如果发生在自己身上，他是否能像Brett现在这样平静。

Brett倒是没想过从好友处得到什么安慰——又或许说出这件事本身就安抚了他的情绪——他看着自己的小提琴，说道：“可能我必须重新练琴，才能继续表演了。……以及Twoset的视频会受到一点影响。”

Eddy却只是看着Brett，仍然不敢想象分化竟影响到Brett二十几年积累的人生。他也是小提琴家，他试着把自己代入Brett感同身受，想到Brett从小开始学习小提琴、参加比赛、拉着优美的曲子赢来摆在家里的奖杯，然后成为优秀毕业生、加入乐团，最后和他两个人出来做TSV，在节目里拉小提琴，又开了巡回演奏会。这二十年，可能在今天，全都变成了昙花一现的美梦。

Eddy只觉得非常难过。

大约是Eddy沉默得太久，Brett终于抬头看着站在自己面前的大男孩。

“嘿……怎么了？”Brett站起身，像是想嘲笑Eddy红着眼圈抿着嘴，显得很奇怪的脸，又怕Eddy是真的伤心。只能生生压住上扬的嘴角，说，“你看上去像是要哭了。”

Eddy沉默地大跨步过去双手抱住Brett。但显然他低估了自己的力气，或者高估了Brett分化为Omega之后的承受力，Brett被他扑得坐回床上，又被压倒。

“喂……！”Brett抗议。但Eddy只是紧紧搂住他。

Brett感到温热的液体滴在了他的颈侧。他叹了口气，用手拍着Eddy的背，像之前很多次Eddy伤心的时候一样，静静地安慰着他。

大约五分钟，或者更久，Brett感到Eddy垫在他腰下面的手已经硌得他很难受的时候，忍不住扭着调整了一下姿势。

Eddy像是终于发觉两人的姿势太过暧昧——让不小心看到的人觉得“打扰了，告辞。”这种程度的暧昧——于是尴尬地拉起好友，自己也并排坐在床沿。

Brett摸摸鼻子，略显尴尬地说：“Omega的体能真弱啊。上次募款成功了你扑过来，我还能撑住了同时做直播。”

Eddy一时间不知道该尴尬自己把好友扑倒了，还是尴尬他总是抱着小个子的好友哭，只能转移话题道：“你怎么能这么冷静？”

“其实挺简单的。”Brett看着自己的小提琴，“我问自己，你以后还要拉小提琴吗？……答案是‘是的’。所以我只要做一切能让我继续拉小提琴的事就可以了。”

Eddy看着Brett。他知道自己一直非常欣赏Brett，进而喜欢他，爱上他——说起来也很有意思，他是在剪视频的时候看到了自己看向Brett的眼神，才发现了那些特别的情感。

但是此时专注地看着小提琴的Brett更加让他觉得，能让他永远欣赏、崇拜的那个人，无论过去还是现在，无论变成什么样，都会是那个和外表截然相反的，明亮而果断的Brett Yang。  
  


——————

后记：

我怎么觉得我写的Eddy好多愁善感呀……可能最近刚看了募款成功他想哭想哭的样子。

反观Brett就是无所畏惧的样子，直接干(?)就完事了。

花絮1：

* 好上之后

Brett：当时你把我扑在床上抱了那么久，竟然没有反♂应。

Eddy：（喷茶）你……我……我那个时候在哭耶！ * 请用台湾软萌国语念这句话。

Brett：（促狭的眼神）

Eddy：（反击）好好想想现在我“抱”着你的时候，是谁在哭啊？

Brett：（脸红）闭嘴

* 作者：我感觉Brett挺容易脸红的。吃辣椒那集吃了辣椒之后，脸和耳朵立马就红了。本hentai激动地反复重看了好几次。

花絮2：

当其中一方变为Omega，身体变软，力气变小——

一般同人：天啦！原来强势的人现在不得不被这样那样的感觉太棒了吧，诶嘿嘿嘿嘿~

本twosetter：天啦！那他学了20年的小提琴产生的肌肉反应、力量技巧，岂不是都要重新练习……太惨了吧……Practice！

~~本文后面都在描写如何Practice，the end。~~


	4. Chapter 4

事情是在Reddit上发酵的。

一开始只是一个耸人听闻的标题“Eddy强迫Brett……”，配上酒吧里高糊的视频。视频里隐约能看到Eddy双手把Brett压在卡座上，Brett试图挣脱无果。下面的评论也嘻嘻哈哈，表示有生之年我ship的CP终于成真了。

直到有了其他声音的产生。

有人谴责拍视频者偷拍了Brett和Eddy的私人聚会。

又有人表示拍摄者可能只是好心，毕竟raping往往发生在熟人之间。

于是话题渐渐发展为是否Eddy在试图强暴Brett。

有人请贴主出来说明具体情况，然而贴主再也没有出现。留下视频和充满争论的帖子，跑了。

“wt...这什么鬼东西。”录新视频的时候Brett看到了这个帖子，差点忍不住飙脏话。

Eddy瞪着电脑屏幕，表情有点难看。

Brett果断地伸手关掉摄影机，终止了新视频的录制。

Eddy感谢地看了Brett一眼，叹了口气，道：“所以这就是我这阵子收到很多辱骂私信的原因吧。”

Brett皱眉，说道：“他们根本不了解你。……我知道你永远不会主动伤害别人。”

Eddy叹了口气，看着电脑上的视频，问：“你还记得那天的事吗？”

Brett耸耸肩，说：“当然记得。我只是醉了有点嗨，又不是醉晕了。”

“‘有点嗨’可不能作为被一个陌生Alpha摸着腰聊天的原因。”Eddy指出。

“啊——我知道啦，你已经重复过两次了。”Brett受不了地喊，“但你也得知道身边有一个奶茶信息素的人多棒啊。”

Eddy瞪眼：“你居然还闻到他的信息素了？！”

那个家伙居然想勾引你！！！

Brett也瞪眼，问：“不是你说‘靠得近偶尔就会闻到别人的信息素’吗？”

Eddy被自己当初扯的谎噎了一下，赶紧转移话题：“但是我也说了吧，往下发展也许他就要拉你去开房。然后他会标记你，而你无法反抗，你会因此染上他的味道。这样也没关系吗？”

Brett摸摸鼻子撇开眼，显然对两人之间这种露骨的话题很不适应。

Eddy平时当然也会尽量回避这些话题——以免自己不小心太兴奋了起反应。但是酒吧的事让他太担心Brett受到伤害，才一直反复重申。

包括当时把Brett压在卡座上的时候，从酒吧回公寓的路上，以及现在。一共三次。

Brett尴尬地不回答，于是Eddy追问你：“嗯？这样也没关系？”

“……”其实身上有奶茶味应该也还不错。Brett心想。

“天啊！”Eddy几乎恨自己这么了解Brett的一举一动，“你犹豫了！”

Eddy抓乱自己的头发，既生气又难过：“你竟然……你怎么可以……”

“不不不。”Brett赶紧安抚，“只是想象一下而已啊。我变成Omega连一个月都不到，还没想过标记的事。”

Eddy盯着他不说话。并且认为Brett不如想象一下自己染上橙子味，而不是什么奶茶味——事实上Eddy觉得奶茶已经和小提琴在Brett心里各占半壁江山了，完全不需要再有什么额外的奶茶味信息素进去添乱。

Brett看着Eddy严肃地瞪着他的眼睛，忍不住笑起来。想到粉丝之前好奇他们有没有吵过架。其实他们只是注视着对方的眼睛，就会忍不住想笑——不论是因为快乐还是温馨，或觉得自己何其幸运，能碰到与自己如此契合的人——在这种情况下要吵架可太难了。

Eddy报复地轻拍了两下Brett的头发——是的，甚至没拍到头皮那种。

Brett不在意地拨了拨头发，余光看到电脑屏幕，问：“这个视频怎么办？”

“不去理它就行了。”Eddy耸肩。

Brett敏锐地从好友的声音中听出了一些沮丧。于是他提议：“我觉得我们可以做一期特殊的节目，来重演一次当天的对话？”

“什么……”Eddy脑内飞快地回想当天他对Brett做的一系列事，“不行！”

“为什么？”

因为我一只手抓着你的手腕，一只手按着你的胸，逼你承诺以后不会独自来酒吧！而你脸红着（因为喝醉了）挣扎的时候，乳尖一直在刮我的掌心！

这不论从哪个角度来说都太奇怪了！

“就是……”Eddy脸红，“我按着你……”

Brett疑惑地看着他：“所以？”

所以你为什么觉得我按着你这件事没什么问题啊！

Eddy说：“所以不适合在Twoset这个PG频道发。”

“噢，这有什么。”Brett说，“我得为你澄清。而且我们可以做得搞怪一点……就像吐槽那些乱拉小提琴的电影一样，吐槽那个视频。”

“是是…然后像模仿他们乱拉小提琴的动作一样，模仿我们自己？”

“没错。iNTeREsTinG！ ”Brett兴奋地说。

Eddy抿了抿嘴，说：“行，来吧。”

Brett从客厅拉了一张沙发到他们常用来拍视频的房间，Eddy则正在重新架摄像机。

Brett把沙发摆到一个光线充足的地方。他看看调整摄像机的Eddy，再看看沙发，发表感想：“现在看来，这场景确实不太PG。”

Eddy被撩得浮想联翩，觉得自己又忍不住散发出橙子味的信息素了。

好在Brett已经对自己三天两头能闻到好友的信息素见怪不怪，并且觉得好友可能也总是闻到自己的信息素，两个人互相闻对方，十分公平。

Eddy撵他：“去沙发上躺下，我看看镜头能不能只拍上半身。”

“噢噢噢噢——这话听着就更不PG了。”Brett笑，接着乖乖坐到沙发上，侧躺下看着摄像机。

Eddy盯着摄影机拍出来的画面，有一瞬间觉得他好像真的在给Brett拍小电影。

然后他看见Brett搞怪地对着镜头狂挑眉，并且假装很骚气地开始吐舌头。

Eddy忍不住大笑起来，什么旖旎心思都散了。

TBC

——————

后记：

妈耶……他俩为什么一直这样搞怪！什么时候才能谈恋爱！

这篇文就是起源于“Eddy压着Brett，抓着他的手腕，按着他的胸，逼他承诺以后不会独自来酒吧”这个脑洞。最初是Eddy♂ x Brett♀的设定，但是感觉太羞耻，就改成ABO了。

没想到为了这个脑洞写了4章……还没具体描写出来。

原来打算看完Reddit评论就让他俩开始重演了。谁知道他们竟然谈起了心！笔下这两位仿佛有自己的想法，不受我的控制。

花絮：

……“好在Brett已经对自己三天两头能闻到好友的信息素见怪不怪，并且觉得好友可能也总是闻到自己的，两个人互相闻对方，十分公平。”……

未来得知Brett这个“十分公平理论”的Eddy：我倒是想闻，但你不散发信息素吸引我，我去哪里闻！

f**k那些免考的ABO课程！（迁怒）

花絮2：

—— 如果Eddy是奶茶味 ——

第一次闻到的时候。

Brett：天啊，Eddy你闻起来好棒！

Eddy：……你别说了。

Brett：我说真的，好想吸你一口。

Eddy：………………* 因为知道Brett是喜欢奶茶才说的但是仍然被撩到

Brett：（开始搞怪）A-MA-ZING!

Eddy：闭嘴啦。

当Brett想喝奶茶但外面下暴雨不方便出门的时候。

Eddy：Brett？？我怎么在隔壁房都闻到你的信息素了？

Brett：啊？你之前闻不到吗？

Eddy：……我之前骗你了，必须要你想勾引我，我才能闻到你的味道。

Brett：是这样啊……这都无所谓啦。我只是想念了你一下。

Eddy：想喝奶茶？

Brett：是啊。你离我近点，闻得清楚点。

Eddy：……

不知道该庆幸Brett这么快就试图勾引自己，还是该和奶茶吃醋。

开车的时候。

Eddy：想喝奶茶吗，Brett？

Brett：好啊。但是已经晚上11点了。

Eddy：就是……喝下面……

Brett：……来吧。


	5. Chapter 5

终于写到脑内很久的摸胸画面了！兴奋地搓手手

——————

一切准备就绪。Brett打开了摄影机。

“嗨，大家好，欢迎收看新一期的TwoSetViolin。今天我们要做一件很特别的事。”

“之前我们吐槽了很多的小提琴视频。但是今天！我们要吐槽的是两位小提琴家的视频。”

“没错。这两个小提琴家就是——”

“Brett and Eddy！”

“耶——”

“……”

“……”

“这个主题真的太蠢了……”Eddy忍不住吐槽。

“每个Twoset的视频我们都在这么说。”Brett也一脸生无可恋，“而且这个视频和是不是小提琴家没有关系啊！”

“所以，之前我们在reddit上看到一个视频。”Brett调出那篇帖子，“拍了我和Eddy在酒吧。”

“我们理解有些人可能是喜欢我们才拍的，但是不鼓励你这么做。”

“是的。”Brett点头，“不如过来和我们说说话，也许还能一起喝点酒。”

“嘿，PG！”Eddy抗议。而且你这么容易醉，就不要随便和别人喝酒了！

“噢。”Brett反应过来，“也许还能一起喝点珍珠奶茶……”

Eddy露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情——要是没有那个奶茶味信息素的混蛋，也许Brett的笑话还能好笑一点。

“总而言之，这个视频下面有些不好的评论，所以我和Eddy决定重演一下当日的情景。”

Eddy做出打字的样子，模仿评论的语气：“Twoset终于没有视频吐槽，开始吐槽自己的视频了。”

Brett大笑，纠正道：“也许观众们总是指出那些糟糕的视频哪里不对，那些拍古典音乐的影片终于知道去雇一个真正的演奏家来指导他们。所以我们才没有视频吐槽了。”

“干得好，各位。”

“音乐家们又多了一个工作。”Brett笑道。

“那我们开始吧。”Brett说，和Eddy一起把椅子移开。

Eddy有些紧张，一言不发地跟在Brett后面，眼神不受控制的瞄向他的后颈。

Brett走到摄像机前面转过身看向Eddy：“当时你看到我被一个Alpha搭讪，然后过来拉走了我……”Brett停住话头，面无表情地说，“半年前我都不敢想象我会说出‘我被一个Alpha搭讪’这种话。”

Eddy忍不住笑出声，接下去说：“是的。因为你看上去并不知道后面会发生什么。”

“我沉浸在了美好的bubble tea信息素当中……”Brett补充。

Eddy谴责地看着他。

Brett摸摸鼻子，说：“当你小时候练琴太多，翘了ABO课的时候就会发生这种事。……不如就拿这个当这期的标题？”

Eddy努力憋着笑，凶巴巴地看了Brett一眼。

“那我们开始吧。到时候估计后期还要补充很多过场。”Eddy说，提前为后期做好剪辑说明。

Eddy拽着Brett的手腕，把他按到沙发上。Brett看上去迷茫又无辜。

“你知不知道那个家伙想做什么？”Eddy居高临下地看着Brett，质问道。

“嘿…冷静点。只是和他聊聊……”

“不。”Eddy激动地打断，“他的手按在你的腰上，而你毫无自觉！他想和你去开房！！”

Brett忍不住反驳：“没有，我们只是在说话。……就算他想做什么，我也能拒绝他。”

“不，你不行！”Eddy看上去气坏了，他走近Brett，把他压倒在沙发上，并且抓住Brett两只手的手腕压在头顶，“你试试看你能挣脱吗？”

Brett有点惊慌地看着Eddy，发现Eddy并不是像平时一样在和他玩闹。Brett扭动着想把Eddy掀下去，但是发现Eddy压着他完全不受影响。

“放开我……”Brett看着Eddy的眼睛小声喊。

Eddy咬咬牙，说：“求饶也没有用。别人会因为你求饶就放开你吗？……我甚至只是框柱你的手腕，没有用力。别人会在乎你的手腕会不会受伤，能不能拉琴吗？”

Brett皱皱鼻子，瓮声瓮气地说：“我知道了……”

“你不知道！而且他们会做的还不止这样。”Eddy说完，另一只手凶狠地压到Brett身侧的沙发上。

“……”

“……”

“我记得当时你压着我的胸。”Brett提醒。

Eddy的耳朵肉眼可见红了。

“按我的胸啊。”Brett催促道。

“不行！”Eddy飞快地瞥了一眼Brett的胸，大声喊，“我不要！”

Brett被他喊得莫名其妙。不过鉴于他对Eddy的各种小要求总是有求必应，于是说道：“好吧。那就这样吧。”

Eddy脸红地僵着，不知道该如何继续。

Brett忍不住笑出来，说：“居然有人觉得你会对我做什么坏事……现在这情况好像是我在逼你做坏事啊。”

Eddy心想，你双手被我禁锢着压在身下，还完全没有危机感，可不就是在逼我做坏事吗。

Eddy放开Brett，拉着他坐起身，对镜头说道：“然后我对Brett进行了长达一小时的ABO关系突击补习。”

“而且一共进行了三次。”Brett生无可恋地说，“你们可以想象一下你们最好的朋友在给你讲这个。”

Eddy略带报复地捏了捏Brett的耳垂，说：“为了你的安全。”

“我知道。”Brett诚恳地说，“谢谢你……真的。我完全没有考虑过自己可能会被一个陌生人标记。”

“等下这段我剪掉。”Eddy叹了口气，说，“你变成Omega之后，我经常会担心你。”

“用我习惯的Beta角度来说，大概就像儿子变成了女儿？父母总是更担心女儿的安危。”

我不是。

我没有。

谁要把你当女儿啊！

“……我们做结束语吧。”Eddy恶狠狠地说。

TBC

——————

后记1：

等等？我开写的时候真的是要写摸胸的。

Eddy你在害羞什么啦！！快给我摸！

Eddy：Nah。

后记2：

写文的时候写了很多Eddy无疾而终(?)的行为。比如瞄Brett后颈，以及之前试图调戏Brett结果被蟑螂吓跑。是源自视频里Eddy各种对Brett毛手毛脚，然后Brett就会很僵(hài)硬(xiū)地一笔带过。

这种互动真是太有意思了！

看得出来Eddy是真的很喜欢Brett，所以忍不住想动手动脚（在我眼里就是毛手毛脚）。就和我们看到喜欢的小动物或者小孩子就想去摸摸头，差不多的心理。

而Brett虽然在镜头前老是那么僵(hài)硬(xiū)，不过我觉得但凡他私下里和Eddy表达过一次，希望Eddy不要这么做，Eddy都会停止这种毛手毛脚的行为。

但是他们没有。

Eddy还是可以想摸就摸。

Brett你好别扭喔，明明很喜欢！

而且让我比较惊讶的还有一次，是Brett看着电脑好像在干正事，表情比较严肃。然后Eddy在边上直播，就搞怪的去打了Brett的巴掌（我看着有点儿用力）。然后Brett一脸懵地看过来，第一反应居然是笑了。……这是有多随便Eddy弄你啦！

简而言之，我觉得Eddy对Brett的爱（友情or爱情，you decide），是很明显的亲昵，比如各种小动作肉体接触，比如看着Brett拉琴的时候欣赏的眼神。

而Brett对Eddy的爱，是很隐晦的纵容和有求必应的爱护，比如接受Eddy的各种小动作或言语调戏，比如接过巡回表演的前期繁琐的安排工作。

两个人都太可爱了！(*╹▽╹*)


	6. Chapter 6

在台湾老家来了十几通夺命连环call之后，Brett终于找出时间回一趟老家，给爷爷奶奶辈的亲戚关心一下“分化成omega”的杨博尧。

Eddy也决定和Brett一起去台湾。理由十分光明正大：“这样我们还可以抽出时间做TSV的视频！”

Brett愉快地同意了——至少在长辈们过度关心的时候，他还可以用“我和韦丞出去买东西/见朋友/拍视频”的理由暂时喘口气。

“天，这里好热！”Brett一出机场就感到热空气厚厚的包裹住他。

“澳大利亚是冬天，我们穿着长袖卫衣过来当然热了。”Eddy把行李装上他们事前预约好的计程车，拉着Brett坐进后座。

Brett用蹩脚的中文报了老家的地址，然后双手交叉一掀，把卫衣脱了，露出穿在里面的短袖。

“……”Eddy无语地看着他，“这种时候就挺羡慕你把两件merch套在一起穿的宅宅混搭风。”

Brett笑嘻嘻地把卫衣塞到背包里，光光的小臂得意地在Eddy面前晃了晃。

Eddy看着白白的手臂在他面前晃，忍不住一把抓住他的小臂，握住捏了两下。

Brett也不挣扎，笑笑说：“好凉快。”

Eddy牛头不对马嘴地回道：“你的小臂肌肉变硬了。”

“不枉我这阵子每天加大练琴时间，好早点恢复水平。”Brett说完，下意识的挤了一下肌肉——男人的坏习惯——然后发现Omega的肌肉仍旧韧韧的，并不能如愿硬起一块。

Eddy发现Brett的小动作，窃笑起来。Brett耳朵一红，反过来捏了一下Eddy的肌肉，发现他的Alpha好友不需要用力，手臂肌肉也显得比他硬。

Brett生无可恋地瘫回座位上，看向窗外。

Eddy忍不住大笑起来。

回到老家，果然小时候很疼爱他的舅爷爷和舅奶奶已经在客厅一边聊天一边等他了，还有很小的时候带过他的小叔叔和他的丈夫。

Brett一一打了招呼，并把Eddy介绍给他们。

“我知道，你是和博尧一起做视频的那位吧。”小叔叔笑着说，给老先生和老太太解释Twoset频道的事情。

Eddy有些局促地问了好。

这算是见家人吗？他想。虽然他是第一次来Brett的老家，但是Brett的父母他已经见过无数次，也经常一起吃饭。不过显然他们已经太熟，又或者是他和Brett的A/B关系维持了十几年，双方的爸爸妈妈们都只把他们当好朋友好兄弟，完全没有想过其他可能性。

但是Brett的小叔叔是个男性Omega。他的丈夫是Alpha。

也许他们会发现我对Brett的欲望。Eddy忍不住担心，却又有一丝希望真的被发现。他知道Brett喜欢他——他们和对方在一起的时候总是充满欢笑和无穷无尽的新点子；他们能没有负担地与对方分享任何事，天花乱坠的吹牛、说话不算话的耍赖，受到诋毁时的伤心难过、前路迷茫时的彷徨无助——这些喜爱、关心和互相支持毋庸置疑。

但是这是爱吗？

他很想知道。

晚饭后，Brett把Eddy领到卧室，翻出了他小时候玩的PlayStation。

“哇，他们还帮你留着那时候的游戏机。”Eddy饶有兴致地看Brett把PS接到电视上。老旧的电视画面闪了两下，跳出了PS自带游戏的目录界面。

“舅舅他们很早就出去住了，这间房也没人住，就一直维持原样。”Brett回道，趴在地上看着床下面，“天，床下面好脏。”

Eddy看着他撅着屁股趴在面前，使劲忍住自己想拍Brett屁股的冲动——如果只是拍一下，事后完全可以用打闹来忽悠过去。但是他怕他不小心抓了一把，那就真的不好解释了。又或许Brett会毫不在意的抓回来，然后他就会当着Brett的面兴♂奋起来——end of friendship。

Brett忍着床下的灰尘摸索了半天，终于拉出一个纸箱，里面装着游戏盘。

Eddy和Brett在纸箱里翻找，略过一些需要花时间的角色扮演类游戏比如洛克人之类的。

“玩快打旋风怎么样？”Brett从边上抽出一张盘。

“好啊。”

Brett翻看了一下游戏盘背面的包装，感叹道：“老哥，这游戏画面看着好有年代感……我们真的老了。”

Eddy凑过去看，笑着应了一声。抬头看到Brett脸颊上蹭了一块灰。

“这儿脏了。”Eddy指指Brett的左脸。

Brett看了一眼自己脏兮兮的手，说：“帮我擦。”

Eddy有点紧张地舔舔嘴唇，伸出手虚捧住Brett的脸，拇指轻轻地抹去那块灰迹。

Brett抬头看着Eddy，眨眨眼。

Eddy触电一般收回了手，脸一红，丢下一句“我去洗手”，就冲出了房间。

随之而去的还有Eddy突然猛烈散发出来的橙子味信息素。

Brett闻着渐渐变淡的气味，皱了皱鼻子。

“好香。”

“博尧，已经12点了，还不睡吗？”小叔叔敲门问道，听到门内两个大男生还在对打，夹杂着吵嘴声比如“刚刚那把你求饶我就停手了，这把你怎么直接把我打死啊”之类的。

“我不管！这把我赢了。”Brett的声音渐响，拉开了房门，“我们马上睡。小叔叔是不是要休息了？”

“嗯……”小叔叔瞟了一眼Eddy，问，“韦丞也在这里睡吗？”

“是啊，我们挤一下。”Brett理所当然地说。

小叔叔的目光在两人之间扫了一下。Eddy知道这是小叔叔有些怀疑他俩的关系，因此有些局促；Brett倒是光明磊落，还加了一句：“我们经常一起睡，没关系。”

“那是我们办演唱会订不到二人间的时候。”Eddy赶紧澄清。

Brett耸耸肩，说：“没差啦。”

当然有差！Eddy心想。那时候你还是Beta，睡大床的时候至少我不用抵抗想标记你的生理冲动，只要抵抗住自己单恋的心理冲动就够了。

小叔叔看着有些紧张的Eddy，意味深长地说：“那晚安喽。”

Brett关上门，两人关掉电视，把PS收好。

Eddy看着1米2的单人床，忍不住说：“这还真是‘挤一挤’。”

“毕竟是我小时候的床……没事，变成Omega后我瘦了很多。”Brett得意道，“可以尽情喝奶茶了！回来的路上看到超多奶茶店。”

Eddy一时竟不知道该吐槽Brett明明意识到自己是Omega却对A/O同床共枕无所顾忌，还是吐槽他对奶茶一如既往的爱。

“我睡外面？”Eddy问。

“你睡里面靠墙吧。”Brett说。

Eddy笑着调戏：“看来有人担心自己睡里面会被壁咚？”

“不。”Brett回道，“你那么大一个，我要是睡里面，半夜想上厕所都跨不出去。”

“……”

哦。

很有道理。

为什么这么不浪漫啦！

……不过那句“你那么大”还是很动听的。

Eddy背靠着墙躺下。Brett可能是觉得面对面近距离躺着有些尴尬，或是背朝着外侧怕掉下去，于是背朝着Eddy躺下。

Eddy有点僵硬的收着手臂，担心自己碰到Brett的腰——这个姿势搁手臂最舒服的地方。

“晚安，Eddy。”Brett说。

“晚安。”Eddy回到，垂下眼睑，便看到Brett后颈上的痣。

以及痣边上的腺体。

只要咬上去，注入我的信息素……

“怎么了？”Brett突然回过头来问道。

Eddy猛的一个后仰，头在墙上“咚”地嗑了一下。

“大哥你在干嘛啊……”Brett笑他，“为什么往我脖子吹气。”

“……你这里有个痣。”Eddy干巴巴地说，无意识地摸了一下痣所在的地方。

Brett缩了一下，回过头去躺好，说：“你不是早就知道的吗。”

“痒？”Eddy新奇地问。

“是啊，变成Omega之后脖子特别敏感。在之前戴围巾的时候就被蹭得很痒。”

“喔……”Eddy鬼使神差地伸手揪了一下Brett的后颈皮肤，果然看到Brett痒得一缩。

“嘿！”Brett转过身来，报复地伸手往Eddy的腰上戳。

Eddy眼疾手快地抓住Brett的手臂，Brett无奈的动动手腕，指尖在对方的小腹扫了两下。

Eddy笑着放开了手，说：“让你体验一下把后颈露给一个Alpha有多危险。”

Brett用手摸摸鼻子：“说得好像你想标记我一样。”

Eddy技巧性地回道：“任何标记都应该经过Omega本人的同意。”

“听说有Omega同意做那种临时标记什么的？”Brett问。

“啊，是的。这样他们就不用吃抑制剂了。”

“……”Brett沉默了一下，犹豫地问，“所以是类似……friends with benefits？”

Eddy无奈地回，“我们不会这样叫……虽然也有类似，呃，那种朋友，但是大部分是交往中的恋人才会做临时标记。”

“这样啊。”Brett转回去躺好，“我还是吃抑制剂吧。”

Eddy看他再次毫无顾忌地把后颈露给自己，谨慎地问：“你不会想找什么friend with benefits吧？”

“这话有点冒犯人。”Brett反手拍了一下Eddy，“原谅你了。”

Eddy闷闷地笑了一声，心想，如果你真的要找，就别怪我自告奋勇了。

TBC

——————

后记：

他们的台湾行真的好棒喔……我也想找个人回老家，然后吃吃喝喝做做按摩啦！呜呜呜。

所以忍不住写了。

而且他们只要在一起就互拍对方，台湾行超多视频der！

本shipper完全不需要猜测他们哪天在一起玩。凡在一起必发对方的视频。不在一起的时候Brett就是奶茶咖啡小提琴，Eddy不是拍风景就是停更。

后记2：

手臂肌肉那里，是最近看duo的视频，突然发现他们左手的小臂都有突起一块肌肉……然后发现好多女生小提琴家那里的肌肉也比较明显，不知道是不是职业肌肉(?)。

多看他们视频真的能涨知识！

后记3：

又到了感想时间！

偶尔觉得Brett和Eddy是既相同又不同的人。相同的当然是他们对古典音乐的爱，这点就不赘述了。

至于不同的地方，就如之前提过，采访里说Brett是just go的那种人。我觉得他对认定的事勇往直前，对其他事就不会投入过多精力。

比如好几次你拉我猜里，Eddy拉流行曲Brett就一脸懵逼，说明Brett很少听流行音乐。但是在某期节目里，他表示并不是讨厌流行音乐，如果有人在放，他也会听，但是不会认真欣赏罢了。这让我觉得他心里只有古典乐，不关心其他音乐，也不想浪费时间深入了解。

而Eddy是会对相关的事物也产生兴趣的类型。比如会喜欢BTS的音乐，会关心韩流明星（知道IU等）。另外还有就是他居然看过BL漫画啊！很难说是不是因为知道有他们的同人文才去了解的。

而Brett肯定是不care同人文的那种类型。“你们想写就写呗，但我不看。”——大概是这样的感觉。

后记4：

说到同人文……以前我搞同人都是不可逆。例如我喜欢AxB，就只看AxB的同人图/文，绝对不看BxA。

但是两把小提琴让我吃起了逆……还吃得津津有味。

因为！每次我坚定EB的时候，他们就出一期Edwina的视频（btw Edwina真的很辣）。然后我动摇开始看BE的时候，他们又开始放前辈教拉琴，deskie Eddy教训不会数拍子的Brett之类的视频。

把我(的CP观)玩弄于股掌之间！


	7. Chapter 7

Brett第二天早上是被热醒的。

Eddy一只手臂环过他的腰，像是怕他会从床上掉下去一样，强硬地按着他的小腹，把他半抱在怀里。

Brett挣了一下，但是换来Eddy更用力的把他抱回怀里，嘴里发出迷糊的咕哝声，脸则贴着他的脖子蹭了蹭。

Brett敏感的颤抖了一下，感觉更热了。

感觉这家伙在抱大型公仔似的……Brett心想。

不过这个床也确实太小了。

Brett伸长手，抓过床头的手机，打开手机后把亮度调低，声音关掉，开始刷Twoset的各个社交网站。

Eddy在半梦半醒间闻到了一股淡淡的青草香。

他微微睁开眼，眼前是Brett的头发，而他的鼻子下方正贴着Brett后颈的腺体。

好近啊……怪不得能闻到Brett的气味……Eddy迷糊地想。

……

……

等一下。

Eddy睁开眼，盯着Brett近在咫尺的头发，彻底清醒了。

为什么我抱着他。

现在应该装睡这样可以闻久一点，还是赶紧起来，以免一会起晨间反应。

……

一番不那么激烈的内心交战后，Eddy选择维持现在的姿势，闭上眼装睡，小心翼翼的呼吸着自从Brett分化期结束后就再也没能闻到的气息。

但是不到十秒，就听到Brett的声音响起。

“别装睡啊。”Brett抓抓Eddy压住他小腹的手。

Eddy不动，假装没听到。

“我闻到你的味道了。”Brett指出，“你睡着的时候可没这么香的橙子味。”

……

失策。Eddy想。他忘了Brett已经不是什么都闻不到的Beta了。

而他在Brett面前完全无法控制自己的信息素。

Eddy用力把Brett往怀里抱了一下，在Brett出声抗议之前便松开手。

Brett翻下床，居高临下地看着Eddy。

Eddy可能是还迷糊着，或是想干脆破罐子破摔了，于是抱着被子蠕动了一下，瓮声瓮气地说：“好不公平……只有你闻到我的味道，我都闻不到你。”

“什么啊。”Brett坐到床上戳Eddy的腰，果然看到赖在床上的Alpha一缩，捣乱的手立马被抓住了，“为什么你闻不到？”

因为你没有试着吸引我。Eddy心想，嘴上却说到：“因为你自控能力好。”这话从某种意义上来说，也不算骗人。Brett确实控制得很好，没有爱上任何人。

Brett顺势自夸道：“是啊，我一向准时起床。不像某人还躺在床上。”

根本不是一回事嘛……Eddy无奈地想。抓着Brett的手无意识地抠了一下他手腕上的抑制手环。

Brett感觉到了，低头看了一眼手环。这是抑制他的信息素挥散开去的装置。他想到Eddy那句半真半假的抱怨，另一只手覆上去验证了指纹，便解开了手环。

清冽的青草香气顿时在房间弥漫开来。

Eddy大惊，立刻坐起来用手裹住Brett的手环，强硬地把它扣回Brett手上。

“老哥！你在干嘛啊……！”Eddy瞪着眼看Brett。

“这样你就能闻到我……有闻到吧？”

“有……”Eddy反射性地回答，“不对，那不重要。你不要随便解开手环啊！”

Brett看着Eddy压在他手环上的手，说：“我以为你希望能闻到我的味道。”

“是，但不是像这样。”Eddy叹了口气。

Brett抽出手，看上去想说些什么。但最终只是用手用力揉乱Eddy的头发，便离开房间去洗漱了。

Eddy倒回床上，深呼吸了一下。

空气里还残余着未挥散的Brett的气息。

Brett进入洗手间，反锁上门，点亮手机。

他盯着手机发了会呆，半晌后输入“为什么我能闻到我朋友的信息素”，点下了搜索。

——————

后记：

这下总算能谈恋爱了！

叛逆小男孩Eddy和wild animal Brett就很难控制。

后记2：

看文的我：不开车写什么ABO啦！

写文的我：写了7章还没开始谈恋爱。


	8. Chapter 8

两人返回布里斯班，回归twoset的日常生活——练琴、拍摄、偶尔出去放松一下。

Brett像没有事发生一样和Eddy相处，只是偶尔会在Eddy不注意时看着他，露出有点迷惑和苦恼的表情。

这是一个晴朗的午后。

Brett照例买了珍珠奶茶回来，窝在客厅的沙发上边晒太阳边给奶茶拍ins。

Eddy偷偷录了Brett给珍珠奶茶拍ins的画面，录完后想了想，最后却没有发出去。

他发现自己在Brett分化之后，对Brett的独占欲越来越强。之前的酒吧事件也许只是个导火索，让他逼Brett承诺不会独自去酒吧。实际上他不愿意Brett去任何有大量单身Alpha的地方，不愿意Brett和他们共同的Alpha朋友单独出去玩，也不愿意看到评论区里越来越多“Brett好可爱”的评论。

他觉得自己的东西时刻在被觊觎着。

当Eddy意识到自己这么想的时候，狠狠地鄙视了一下自己的大Alpha主义。

Brett从来不是任何人的东西。即使他未来和自己在一起，或是和其他Alpha在一起——Eddy忍不住去考虑这个令他焦虑的可能性——Brett也只会是他自己。

Eddy无法对自己这份不可言明的独占欲采取行动，只能更多的陪Brett出去，以减少对方单独行动的时间。

尽管Brett现在已经知道是怎么回事，但在那之前，他一直对此有些疑惑，以为Eddy担心他再次成为别人的目标——尽管他已经再三保证他会和其他Alpha保持安全距离。

此时Eddy就会指出：“那天我看到你和Oliver勾肩搭背地在那讲悄悄话！”

“噢，拜托！我们已经和Oliver认识几年了。”

“那他也是个单身的Alpha。”

Brett不能理解Eddy对他的管制，问道：“你也是个单身的Alpha，难道我们也不能像以前那样玩了吗？”

Eddy显然被这句假设刺伤了，难过地看着Brett。

又来了。又来了。Brett心想，这个可怜的狗狗眼。

他叹口气，妥协了…………一半，答应了Eddy不会和Alpha随便咬耳朵。当然这有点贼，因为他已经答应过Eddy不和陌生Alpha近距离接触了。

……

等等，当初他为什么会答应这种奇怪的请求？

Eddy面前摆着电脑，偶尔不动声色地瞟一眼Brett，看他懒洋洋地窝在沙发里，一边吸奶茶一边划手机。

像猫一样。Eddy想，忍不住弯起嘴角，愉悦地继续处理邮件。

橙香味的信息素淡淡地散发开来。Brett吸了吸鼻子，看向Eddy。Eddy感觉到了他的目光，温和地回望过来，问：“怎么了？”

午后的阳光暖暖地照在他们身上。Brett看着对面温暖和煦的好友，仍然不能理解Eddy是什么时候对他产生友情之外的想法。诚然他们互相喜欢——精神层面的，他也愿意一辈子和Eddy这样相处下去。

但是他从未想过更进一步的事。

比如亲密接触。

比如性。

Eddy……想上我吗？或者——

我想上Eddy吗？

Brett混乱地想。

Eddy看着Brett目光放空，耳朵却渐渐开始泛红。

“你的耳朵好红。”Eddy走过来，捏了捏Brett的耳廓，“太晒了？”

Brett抬起头看向站着的好友，耳朵从Eddy的指尖滑出。

Eddy的目光在他的耳尖和脖颈间流转了两秒，便扭过头去拉起纱帘，使阳光晒进来不那么炎热。

Brett看到了Eddy的视线轨迹。

所以这就是为什么有时候Eddy的反应这么奇怪。Brett想。

那些看着我脖颈的视线，那些触碰我的脸和胸之后慌张的闪避。

他是真的喜欢我。

“Eddy。”Brett听到自己说，“我们得谈谈。”

Eddy有些疑惑，不过仍顺从地坐到Brett身边的位置，专注地看着他。

“有什么事吗？”

Brett看上去有些紧张——这情况可不多见。除了上台前，Brett偶尔会紧张到无心在镜头前耍宝。

Brett逼自己回望Eddy的眼睛，说道：“我那天谷歌了一下。”

Eddy有一两秒钟没明白Brett的意思，直到他看到Brett的眼神往他手上的抑制手环上扫了一眼。

下午的阳光被纱帘半遮挡，照在他们身上暖洋洋的。但此时Eddy心里生出的恐惧、焦虑伴随着激烈的心跳，冰冷感在他胸腔里蔓延。

他知道了。

That's the end of Brett and Eddy.

一定是Eddy的眼神暴露了他的无措——经过那么多年的陪伴，他们往往能从最微小的细节里感知对方的情绪——因为Brett用缓慢的声音安慰道：“我理解你为什么不说出来。……我也同样珍惜我们现有的一切。”

Eddy难看地笑了一下，说：“你可以继续装作不知道的。”

但Brett坚定地说：“我不可能让你当独自承受这些。”

Eddy不知道该不该因Brett任何时候都选择和他站在一起而开心。

“……那你有决定了吗？”Eddy小心翼翼地问。

“还没有……”Brett显得有些尴尬，“我们开始做twoset也是想做就做了。我确定这事我们也能想出办法的。”

Eddy应了一声，难过地垂下眼帘。

也许Brett只是舍不得我们的友情才这么说的。Eddy心想。也许明天我们应该当做今天的一切都没有发生。

Brett看着Eddy，挫败地叹了口气。他飞快地瞟了一眼Eddy的嘴唇，支起身靠近对方，手搭上Eddy的肩膀，在Eddy抬起脸时吻了他。

Eddy完全僵住了，眼睛一错不错地盯着Brett。Brett有些不安地移开了视线。

这与其说是一个吻，不如说只是嘴唇间单纯的碰触。大约五六秒后，Brett便撤开，坐回沙发上。

他的耳朵已经红透了。

一阵尴尬的沉默后，Brett发现Eddy仍保持僵在那里盯着自己的样子，忍不住笑道：“小时候有蜜蜂在你旁边飞，你是不是就像现在这样僵住了？”

Eddy瞪了他一样，无奈地说：“你还有心思笑。……为什么吻我？”

“我不知道……”Brett叹了口气。也许只是他无法放任Eddy一直这样难受。

“我喜欢和你在一起的时间，也希望我们能一直这样到老。”Brett说，“但是该死的，我没想过哪一天你要上我。……或者我上你？我也搞不懂这些Alpha、Omega的事是怎么算的。”

Eddy被Brett露骨的语言激得一下子脸红了。

“所以我想至少接吻比较……初级。”

Eddy沉默了一下，像是接受了Brett的说辞，于是问道：“……那你觉得怎么样？”

Brett的视线在Eddy的嘴唇上游移了一下，说道：“还不坏。”

Eddy的嘴角随着这句话飞快地上扬。

Brett不得不赶紧补充：“但是我还是不想被你上……准确地说，我不想被任何人上。”

“现在这样就够了。”Eddy笑着看向Brett。Brett感到空气中Eddy的每一颗信息素都在欢快地歌唱。

Brett又叹了口气，说道：“做这个决定比我们开始做twoset还令我紧张。”

“是的。”Eddy轻声道，“所以我才这么多年都不敢迈开这一步。”

Brett挠了挠头发，问：“你是什么时候开始……呃。”Brett用手在两人之间比划了一下。

“大概是我分化成Alpha之后不久？”

Brett傻眼：“那时候你才16岁！”

“是的。那时候我……”Eddy尴尬地说，“我对传统的Alpha/Omega色情片不感兴趣，反而喜欢看主演是戴方框眼镜的亚裔Beta。”这几乎指名道姓地说想看Brett本人的色情片了。

Brett不可置信地问：“你想上我想了十年？”

“不是！”Eddy脸红地反驳，“我以为那只是青春期因为没有交往对象，而把性幻想投射到最亲近的人身上的反应。”

“……这是什么医学心理现象吗……”Brett嘟哝了一句。

当然现在他还是喜欢看方框眼镜的亚裔主演。不过Eddy聪明地选择了略过这一句。他继续说道。

“但是让我意识到我喜欢你……”他有些害羞的停顿了一下，“是你提出想和我一起辞职，开始做twoset。我发现我们想要的如此一致。”

“是的。”Brett柔软地说道，“我很开心你愿意和我一起做。也许我一个人的勇气并不足以支撑我做这么久。”

“最后，让我决定我这一生只想和你在一起的是，我们的巡演。”Eddy温和地看着Brett。

“我发现无论身处何地，只要和你在一起，就能到达我们想要去的地方。”

——————

后记：

谈恋爱了！终于！

差点想敲下The end。

后记2：

拉纱帘那里，我忍不住脑补了我的真朋友电视剧的那个BGM……

可恶！不就是重放看Brett和Eddy演了三四五六七遍吗，为何这么洗脑。

花絮：

Eddy：为什么最近这么多关于Brett后颈的描写？是在给我发福利吗(¯﹃¯)

作者：因为我每次看视频都很想揪揪Brett的后颈。

Eddy：想都别想！(▼ヘ▼#) 

Brett：……你们谁都别想！


	9. Chapter 9

“所以你和Eddy，嗯？你们正式交往了？”Bara问，拿起酒杯碰了一下Brett的杯子。

“是啊。”Brett喝了一小口调酒，惬意地眯起眼。自从上次他在酒吧被Alpha搭讪后就很久没有再来了。今晚难得Eddy家里有事，Brett逮了机会就约Bara和Bengt一起出来喝点酒。

Bara朝一旁的Bengt眨眨眼。

Bengt叹了口气，说道：“我们团队里还打赌你们没戏了。”

Bara笑：“只有我和Ronnie觉得你们会在一起。”

Brett白了一眼两位好友，问：“所以你们之前都知道Eddy喜欢我？”

“你记得你刚分化那天我们用Twoset团队的名义送的橙子果篮吧？”

Brett回想起了他在病房时闻到的橙子味。

“我的天……”他靠回卡座上，“他有这么明显吗？”

“你真该多看看你们的视频里Eddy看你的眼神。”Bara说。

“还有你喝醉的时候和我勾肩搭背，他盯着我看的眼神。”Bengt说。

Brett郁闷地摸摸鼻子。

Bengt平时老被Brett戏耍，难得看他吃瘪，忍不住继续调侃：“但看上去Eddy还没标记你？”

“是啊。有时候亲热的时候我觉得怪怪的，他发现了就会停下来。”Brett说，“并不是我讨厌他……只是一个月前我怎么也想不到我会和Eddy亲热。”

“你们把对方当兄弟太久了。”Bengt总结。

“应该是他——”Bara指指Brett，“把Eddy当好兄弟太久了。”

Bengt接着说：“所以我才赌他俩没戏……有时候我去找他们玩，在边上看他们拍视频，Brett就那样当着我和Eddy的面换衣服换裤子——在他分化成Omega之后！当时吓得我直接冲出房间。拜托你有点儿Omega的自觉，不要在两个Alpha面前换衣服……除此之外，他和Eddy在台湾睡了一张大床房，都没发生什么。”

Bara微笑着说：“也许他们都太珍惜他们的友情了。”

“我现在也很珍惜我们的友情。”Brett嘟哝。

“通过不标记和不做爱？”Bengt挤眉弄眼地说。

Bara大笑。

Brett灌了一大口酒，说道：“其实就算他强行标记我，我也觉得没关系。”

笑声戛然而止，Bengt和Bara互相对视了一眼，忍不住说道：“你早几年和Eddy说这句话，说不定你们的孩子都开始学小提琴了。”

“…………孩子？”Brett直着眼重复道。

Bara怜悯地看着他：“你和Eddy一直走下去的话，总有这么一天的……你不会忘了我们Omega的易孕体质了吧。”

Brett木着脸。

看来他完全没想过这一点。

“……但是几年前我还是Beta啊。”他弱弱地反驳。

“虽然这不是重点……但是Alpha够努力的话，Beta也是能怀孕的。”Bengt幸灾乐祸地科普道，果然看到Brett的脸更僵硬了，又仰头灌下一口酒。

Bara跟着笑：“我们这是在给Eddy扯后腿。”她抽走Brett手里的酒杯，一语双关地说道，“Eddy知道该生气了。”

Brett无奈地看了看两位好友，躺到靠背上，郁闷地说：“好像我为这事还不够苦恼一样。”

“敬甜蜜而苦恼的爱情。”Bengt和Bara互相碰了一下杯。

晚上Bengt和Bara把Brett送回家的时候，果然看到Eddy一脸幽怨地盯着他们。

Brett的醉酒程度处于有点兴奋，却还能交流的程度。他扑到Eddy身上，深呼吸了一口Eddy身上的橙子味信息素，满足地感叹了一声：“真好闻。”接着便脱了鞋欢快地跑进了厨房。

Eddy黑着脸和两位好友告别，走进厨房就看到Brett倒了一杯牛奶坐在桌前喝，听到他走进来时转头看着他。

Eddy无奈地叹了口气，也给自己倒了杯水，坐到桌子对面。

“Eddy——”Brett叫道。

“什么？”

“我们会有孩子吗？”

Eddy手一抖，差点把杯子砸了。他稳了稳，把杯子放回桌上，捂住脸，无奈地问：“你们三个到底聊了什么啊……”

Brett也不在意Eddy的反应，接着说道：“我不想要孩子，现在。我只想拉小提琴……做巡演……然后就有更多人喜欢古典音乐……我好开心。”

Eddy温和地笑道：“我知道，我也是。”

“但是我们可以做爱……”Brett说。

Eddy的呼吸停顿了一秒，接着听到Brett醉醺醺地说：“但是那样就有孩子了……我不想要孩子……我想拉小提琴……”

Eddy哭笑不得地听Brett一个人念念叨叨，在做爱和拉琴二选一的死胡同里打转。

“Brett。”Eddy不得不打断他，“拉琴的部分我能理解……但是你想和我更进一步吗？”

Brett抬头看向Eddy，因为醉酒，视线的焦点无序地游移着。

Eddy真不觉得和一个半醉的人讨论这件事是个好主意，但是交往后他总是忍不住问自己，Brett是因为爱他才和他交往的吗？还是因为不想让他难过才同意了交往？

他一点都不希望Brett是因为怕自己难过才同意交往的。

他只想要Brett和之前十几年一样，做自己喜欢的事，不后悔地勇往直前。

“我……”Eddy狠下心说道，“我不是总能闻到你的信息素。”

Brett挠挠头发，努力理解Eddy的话，问道：“是吗……”

“所以你并不想吸引我……让我标记你。”Eddy努力表现地理性一些——否则他担心Brett又开始新一轮“因为心软而迁就他”的行动。

“不是。”Brett否认道，“我每天从早到晚都在闻你的信息素……我不认为还需要试着吸引你，嗯，标记我……你已经足够想标记我了。”

Eddy的脸刷地红了。

Brett努力定下眼神，看着Eddy，说道：“我爱你，Eddy。……我也想要你标记我。”

Eddy闻到一股淡淡的青草味慢慢弥散开来，若有若无地围绕在他身边。

Brett没有说谎。

厨房短暂地安静了一会儿，直到Brett的眼神又游移开来：“但是我不想有孩子，我想巡演……想拍视频……不想卧床。”

得，这又绕回来了。Eddy头疼地想。

Bara和Bengt到底和他聊了什么乱七八糟的东西！

——————

后记：

Bara是twoset的editor（不知道还在不在职）……总之是AU世界所以她还在。

Bengt是之前Brett在车上开他玩笑的那位朋友，帮twoset准备过Guess What He's Conducting的题目。看Brett和他说说笑笑特别好玩，就被我抓来用了！

后记2：

其实ABO有很多(糟糕的)梗，但是狠不下心写到两位身上……所以还是写点甜甜的肉吧(´▽｀)ﾉ♪


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分内容在/works/21105968发过，不过为了完整性还是再发一次……看过的可以跳过啦！

隔日。

Brett缓缓睁开眼。他揉了揉隐隐发疼的太阳穴，心想，我真的不适合喝酒。

他伸手抓过枕边的手机，还未开机，就听到卧室的门把被转开了。

“醒了？”Eddy走进房间，“一起去吃早饭？”

Brett躺在枕头上摇了摇头，随即因为晃动头感觉更晕了。

Eddy看到Brett皱起的眉，无奈地走过来帮他揉了揉太阳穴，“会头晕还跑出去喝酒。”

“嗯……有点事想问问他们。”Brett的声音因为刚醒，还带着浓浓的鼻音。

Eddy诡异地沉默了。

所以昨天你趁我出门。

找Bara和Bengt。

问生孩子的事？

Eddy一顿一顿地想。

他不觉得Brett是会考虑这种事的人。

Brett看着Eddy近在咫尺的脸，昨晚回家后的记忆逐渐回笼。

……他昨晚自己和自己吵嘴，在拉琴和做爱之间左右互搏。

然后在他的Alpha恋人面前说了十几次标记和生孩子。

Eddy看着Brett的脸突然涨红，忍不住揶揄道：“想起昨晚的事了？”

Brett拉下Eddy按揉他太阳穴的手，坐起身，面无表情地说：“我是真的不能喝酒了。”

Eddy笑着揉了揉他的头发。Brett感觉到Eddy的气息温和地弥散在他周围。

“不过我昨天是认真的。”Brett看向Eddy，随即错开视线，摸了摸鼻子，“我也想要你标记我。”

Eddy注视着Brett，他跪到Brett的床上，轻轻地把Brett按回枕头上。

Brett顺从地任Eddy动作，只是红了耳尖，不去看Eddy。

Eddy低头吻上Brett。

Brett闭上眼接受了这个吻。他伸出舌头小心地舔了一下Eddy的嘴唇，换来Eddy的舌头强硬地探入他的口腔，舔弄他的牙齿，翻搅他的舌头。

Brett的呼吸声中渐渐掺入了一些鼻音，他感到心跳加快，全身都稍稍有些发热。

Eddy微微撤开来，又吻了一下Brett，接着他的亲吻逐渐往下，由Brett的嘴唇下移到下巴，来到Brett的喉结处，试探的用牙齿摩擦着上面的皮肤。

Brett被Eddy垂下来的头发挠得有些痒，笑着避开了，说：“下午还要拍视频……”

Eddy抬起脸郁闷地看了一眼Brett，接着侧过头，吻上Brett的琴吻。

Brett痒得又躲了一下，Eddy伸手抚上他的脸，稍稍限制住Brett的躲闪范围。

Brett抬眼看了看Eddy，他的神色温和而不容拒绝。Eddy低下头，含住Brett的琴吻处，轻轻的舔舐着。

Brett分化为Omega后比原先敏感了许多，特别是脖子，根本禁不住Eddy这样挑弄。他微微颤抖着，压抑住自己紧张到想落荒而逃的冲动。

Eddy感觉到了Brett的紧张，笑了一声，嘴上移到Brett耳边，低声说道：“只是留个吻痕而已，Brett。”

Brett觉得自己的耳朵更红了。

他抬起手把Eddy的脸压回脖子边上，恶狠狠地道：“你最好趁我还……做到底吧。”

Eddy的笑声闷在Brett的肩颈处，没有同意也没有拒绝。他重新舔吻上Brett的琴吻，接着轻轻叼起一小块皮肤，细细地用牙齿研磨着。

Brett因着刺痒感忍不住闷哼了一声，伸手抓住Eddy的手臂，不知道是抗拒还是享受。

不一会儿，Eddy撑起上身，细细观察了一下，果然看到在琴吻的中间有一片不明显的红痕。

“有了吗？”Brett伸手摸了摸琴吻处。

“是的。”Eddy亲吻了一下Brett，开心地注视着他。

Brett错开视线看着天花板：“我真不敢相信我们在做这个。”

他们已经互通心意，所以Eddy并不担心Brett反感他的亲热——当然，即使未交往时，Brett也从没有对他亲昵的触碰表达过不满——不过他仍故意装作难过地问道：“你不喜欢？”

Brett像是等着这句，开玩笑道：“我真不敢相信我在你和小提琴之间脚踏两条船。”

Eddy大笑起来，又吻了一下Brett的琴吻处，说：“你的小提琴知道有别人在给你留琴吻吗？”

“你不就演过我的小提琴吗？”Brett跟着笑起来。

“是的……”Eddy伸手环过Brett的脖子，手指轻轻在他后颈的腺体处摩挲着，浓郁的橙子味信息素缓缓笼罩住Brett。

“你身上有小提琴的痕迹……你也要多使用我，才能在你身上留下我的痕迹。”

Brett从未感觉自己被Eddy橙子味的信息素包裹得如此密实，仿佛要从每一寸皮肤进入他，与他融为一体。他感到脸上发热、心跳加快，下身不可言说之处也开始湿润。他扭动着蹭了蹭枕头和床单，随即意识到他从未经历过这种陌生的感觉，这让他无所适从。

Eddy从Brett反馈来的青草味信息素知道Brett已经动情，他轻轻将Brett翻成侧躺，并在他后方躺下。

Brett扭头看向Eddy，眼神中略有些紧张。

Eddy从身后抱住Brett，亲吻了他头顶的发旋，安抚道：“你是因为被我的信息素诱导了才会发情的。我有买注射型的抑制剂，我们随时可以停下……”

“别停……”Brett的意识渐渐开始迷糊，不过他仍清楚地说道：“我发情是因为我爱你。”

Eddy沉默了，他从后方抱紧Brett，一言不发。Brett感觉到Eddy的东西已经顶着他的大腿，但是凶器的主人却丝毫不动。

“喂……”Brett扭动起来。

但Eddy更加用力按住他，低声喊道：“先……等一下。”

声音里夹杂着一丝哽咽。

“……不是吧老兄。”Brett说，“你为什么一边顶着我一边哭啊……”

“我没哭！只是，每次，”Eddy湿润的气息喷在Brett的后颈上，“这么多年，每一次我想后退的时候，你总是会拉住我往前走……”

“你说Twoset？还是我们之间？”Brett叹了口气，“你确定要在我……发情的时候讨论这个吗？根据网上说的，我可能脑子不清楚，胡言乱语，然后开始一直磨蹭你。”

Eddy成功被Brett逗笑了，坚持道：“你总是让我们更进一步的那个人。”

“好好好。”Brett敷衍地应和。Eddy不满地咬了一口他颈侧的痣。

Brett笑着扭开了，他深呼吸一下，说道：“现在有个机会，你也可以成为推进我们关系的那个……”

话还没说完，他就被Eddy叼住后颈，犬齿刺入了他的Omega腺体。

虽然完成的只是临时标记，但是Brett身上已留下了Eddy的橙子味。

他偶尔会有些奇怪地闻着自己身上不属于自己的气味，不过并没有大部分Omega由此产生的对Alpha过度依赖。除了偶尔亲昵的触碰，他们之间的相处模式与从前并没什么不同。

Eddy对此感到既失落又欣慰。

虽然“让我的Omega只想和我永远在一起”这个梦想十分美好，但是“Brett能无所顾忌地和朋友玩闹，兴高采烈地跟他讨论视频的新点子，手舞足蹈地比划巡演的新节目”，这样对生活和事业充满热情的Brett，更让他满心欢喜。

生活在继续，Brett和Eddy每天的工作仍然是录视频和练琴。

Eddy能感觉到Brett渐渐对他的亲昵不再那么不知所措。比如在被抓着手指时，不会偷偷抽开手，有时甚至会用指尖勾勾他的手心；对他的注视，也经常会笑着回望过来。

特别是二重奏需要视线交流时，他们互相注视着对方，便会双双微笑起来。这时候Eddy往往能闻到Brett特有的青草味淡淡的萦绕在他身边。

他们的信息素渐渐开始交融。

又是新视频的录制。

在吐槽了众多婚礼演奏曲目后，两人终于选了几首适合在婚礼上演奏的曲子，做了一期视频。

曲子聊完，Brett正准备例行广告一下merch催一下粉丝练琴然后就结束，却被Eddy移椅子的声音打断。

Brett看到Eddy把椅子移到边上，又站回镜头前，俯视着他。

“怎么……”

然后Eddy单膝跪下了。

Brett惊得在椅子上小幅度地跳了一下。

“Brett Yang。”Eddy拿出戒指盒，朝Brett打开，用认真的声音念道，“你愿意与我结婚吗？”

Brett盯着Eddy的眼睛。

Eddy注视着他，深情而包容，如同这十几年他温和绵延的爱。

摄像机仍在运行。Brett知道他如果还没有想好，大可以不接Eddy的戒指，并开玩笑地抱住他，然后和上次角色扮演被柴可夫斯基求婚时一样扯开话题，以此推迟这个决定他们往后五十年人生的答案。

他想，即使这种时候，Eddy也优先考虑着他的感受，给他留了一条安全而明显的退路。

Brett俯身快速地亲了一下Eddy的额头，随即在Eddy疑惑地目光中转身，打开琴盒，拎出一条项链，项链的底端挂着一只女式的戒指。

Eddy睁大了眼。

Brett二话不说，把项链套到Eddy脖子上，同时拿走了他手上的戒指盒。

“这是……？”

“我们杨家祖传给媳妇的戒指……当然你应该戴不上。”Brett挠挠头，这才开始不好意思，“我弟弟是个Alpha医生，我妈完全不担心他找对象。反观我以前是个Beta，还没有‘正经工作’，所以我妈觉得需要有个信物来绑住未来的杨家媳妇。”

Eddy用手摩挲着这只老式的戒指。

“这个链子看上去很新……你怎么知道我要求婚？”

“上周买的。”Brett得意地笑道，“你最近总是抓我的手指。我猜你在量尺寸？”

“是的。”Eddy从Brett手中的戒指盒里取出戒指，“要试试吗？”

Brett伸出左手，Eddy虔诚地将戒指套入Brett的无名指上，戒指顺利地滑到指根。

Eddy抬起头，看到Brett正盯着手上的戒指傻笑。

他站起来，注视着Brett：“我们会长久地在一起吧？Brett。”

Brett扬扬眉，说道：“你也知道我有多喜欢古典音乐，并且不关心流行音乐。我想我也会一直喜欢Classical Alpha Eddy，而不是外面的什么Pop Alpha。”

Eddy被他的比喻惹得一阵发笑。

“不像有些人，非常地了解pop music——”Brett取笑道。

Eddy伸手捏了捏Brett的后颈：“你真的不该挑衅一个能让16岁的性幻想对象成真的人。”

“尤其那个人还是你的好兄弟。”Brett面无表情地指出。

Eddy不以为耻反以为荣地挺挺胸。

Brett顺势用拳头锤了一下Eddy的胸，Eddy立马做出很痛的样子。

“这后面要剪掉吧？”Brett指着摄像头。

“嗯，我们留着当做回忆就好。做结束语吧。”

“好，感谢大家收看我们的视频。希望大家也能早日找到相伴一生的爱人，用上这些适合在婚礼上播放的曲子。”

“记得不要再让乐手们演奏Canon in D了。”

“那我们下期再见啦！”

The end

——————————

后记：

完结了！谢谢一直看到这里的各位！

其实写这整篇文的起因只是想写Eddy把喝醉的Brett按在沙发上摸胸而已（……）。没想到开头铺垫写了四章，为了收尾又写了五章，不知不觉就这么长了。

谈恋爱的部分真的好难写，可能因他们太搞怪了，好难想象他们深情的样子喔…… ~~不如直接写肉吧。~~

话说两把小提琴让我破了好多例。第一次写完一个长篇，还写了人生第一部车！

实在是两位都又帅又可爱，非常有魅力！

今后有灵感的话也会继续写点东西，记录对两把小提琴的爱<(￣ ˇ ￣)/


	11. 番外

短篇x10。

——————

1

双方选定婚戒后。

E&B：大家好，欢迎收看新一期的TwosetViolin。

E：大家看到我们的戒指了吗——

B：没错，这是我们的新merch……（被Eddy瞪）

B：（改口）没错，我们结婚了~~

E：耶~

B：（跑到镜头前秀戒指）能不能看到，戒指上刻了我和Eddy的名字……快对焦啊摄像机。

【字幕：a real twoset camera never focus 】

E：总之就是这样。

B：那我们回到正式视频吧！

（可能就像普通告知一样，只用两分钟宣布这件事……）

2

举办婚礼。

E：音乐选什么？

B：……

B：OMG，我已经回想起之前给婚礼演奏的n次Canon in D了。（痛苦的表情）

E：我也是——（痛苦的表情x2）

B：我有个想法，不如让我们的乐团朋友们来演奏Canon in D，诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

E：……

E：明天新闻就是“一对夫夫结婚时被愤怒的大提琴手敲晕丢出礼堂”。

B：哈哈哈哈哈哈

3

E：Brett，来看新的workout——

1\. 一边被抚摸一边拉曲子

2\. 一边被留吻痕一边拉曲子

3\. 一边被口一边拉曲子

4\. 一边被手指x一边拉曲子

5\. 骑着对方拉曲子

6\. 随着对方进攻的节奏拉曲子

B：……告辞。

E：诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

B：你知道你也可能抽到456的吧？

E：……

4

绝对音感的新作用。

比如测试进攻Brett体内不同的地方，会发出什么声音。

5

友：什么？你们不是结婚了？你怎么还没在他体内成结？

E：呵呵（皮笑肉不笑）

B：……

友：？？？

E：他。不会。关好自己的。生殖腔。

B：……

E：所以如果我试着成结，他就100%会怀孕。

友：不是吧……只要Omega不想怀孕，自然就不会打开生殖腔啊？

E：呵呵。

B：我好像太相信Eddy绝对不会勉强我怀孕……

友：所以你就一直开着随便他搞？！

B：……

E：更像是“一直开着所以我不能随便搞”。

B：就是，做的时候我完全不担心会怀孕……

E：这话说的，总觉得我的Alpha能力受到了质疑。

友：（同情的眼神）

B：哈哈哈哈哈

E：你还笑！（拍了一掌Brett）

6

E：我们的同人文好像越来越黄暴了。

B：是吗（不感兴趣）

E：这一篇说我一边x你一边吸你的……妈呀

B：啥？

E：……奶。

B：………………………………什么？

E：文里说你珍珠奶茶喝多了，然后就。

B：………………这是什么糟糕的东西！我才没有……！这些人赶快去练琴啦！

E：就是！我可以证明什么都吸不出来。

B：……你也去练琴！

7

B：诶，巡演里那个前辈教后辈拉小提琴的节目，还是取消吧？

E：为什么？我们练习了半个月了！

B：（面无表情）你每次都顶着我，然后我们就滚到一起了。半个月我们都没拉完这首曲子。

E：……呃。

B：（怀疑）你不会就是想趁机滚床单吧？

E：我不是！我没有！

8

Lingling40hrs

E：（读留言）既然Brett和Eddy是Ling Ling的创造者，现在又结婚了，也许他们真的能create一个Ling Ling？

B：哇……粉丝真的好会造梗。

E：你们在说什么呢？Ling Ling是小提琴界精神上的领导者，你们怎么敢把他/她困在肉体凡胎中。

B：没错，Ling Ling是我们精神上的孩子。

E：……所以我们是未婚先孕了吗？

B：……

9

E：Brett，我还是不明白，为什么你突然就喜欢我了？

B：？我一直很喜欢你啊。

E：就是……爱。我喜欢你这么多年，要是你也对我有意思，不可能一点都没感觉啊。

B：嗯……记得我刚变成Omega的时候说的话吗？

E：你问自己还想不想拉小提琴……

B：是的，答案是“想”，所以我就做能让我继续拉小提琴的事。

E：……所以？

B：所以我那天在厕所里Google，发现你朝我狂喷信息素（E：我没有！我也控制不住我自己！）是喜欢我。后面几天我就问我自己，我想和Eddy在一起吗？我能接受未来有其他人比我跟Eddy更亲密吗？……于是就找到答案了。

E：是这样啊……

B：当然我的喜欢一直是基于友情，所以没考虑过性方面的事。于是我吻了你，觉得味道挺好，就遵从了我的直觉。

E：（悲愤）所以是因为我味道好吗？

B：我一分化成Omega就觉得你好闻了……假如你是我们大学琴房里的臭脚味，那确实有点难。

E：恶……我开始回忆起那种味道了。

B：……我也。

10

婚后第一次巡演。

E：诶嘿嘿嘿，简直像幸福的蜜月旅行一样。

B：……

E：（兴奋）我们订大床房吧？

B：我是无所谓，但是你好像忘了上次巡演期间，我们每天在旅馆就在练琴和排练每个不同场次的小节目。

E：呃。

B：然后晚上吃完饭回旅馆，我在更新社交账号，你就直接睡死。

E：……

B：幸福的蜜月旅行，嗯？

E：看来只有现在先过蜜月了！

B：喂！……别咬脖子——

——————

后记：

话说（6）的同人文真的有人写吗……想看(¯﹃¯)


End file.
